fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyss (Mangetsu20)
Abyss '''(深淵, Shin'en) is the current alias of one of Myst's elite operatives within the Coven. He is an unknown maverick of incredible power despite not being among those of the pronounced titles such as the Fangs. Appearance Abyss' appearance is both simple and effectively intimidating. Often deferring between a long-coat of black fatigues and similar colored pants, he possesses a head of moss-colored hair that messily rests atop his crown -almost covering his eyes completely-. Colors of his irises, when seen, are usually a deep red or burgundy. Gloved hands and boots, very little changes in how he appears as of yet. Personality Little can be said other than Abyss' natural tendancy to go unnoticed. Quiet, reserved and rarely speaking, some think he's outright mute until he actually opens his mouth. Emoting through simple acts of body language, he has a dangerous affluence for exerting his emotions through his actions. Determined to the point of being relentless in his hunt for quarry, his hunt for any prey goes beyond temerity and can be almost seen as a ferocious savagery unlike any man's mere will can invoke. Synopsis *The Phoenix Saga (Debut: Jail Break!) History As far as the history goes for the Coven, Abyss was found sprawled in the ruins of an old temple by the Blood Queen. There, he was seemingly prostrate in a posture akin to self sacrifice and was deadly still. When he was finally wrenched from his self imposed position, he conveyed little in words but was understood by the wisened and older vampire. Pledging his strength to her name, he has steadfastly swelled through the ranks through discreet actions that have gradually earned respect and understanding of his true strength. Often seen as one of the more underrated members of the Coven, Abyss surprises his peers if only due the extremes his powers are portrayed in the field. Nowhere had that been seen clearer than in the assault in the Black Vox where he revealed powers that surpassed that of the strongest of the prison's best, and even overwhelmed the Drake Squad Captain's Constantine, a revered Mage of nearly unmatched prowess in combat. Since then, Abyss has served far more frequently in more trying situations and conflicts; no matter Natural Skills/Abilities '''Immeasurable Magic Power: Due to the nature of Abyss' magic, it is nigh impossible to understand the limits of his magical energy. Thus, when one senses his Ethernano, one may as well stare into the heart of a black hole, as his power is like an endless pit that swallows anything it touches. Impressive Physical Strength: Whether this is a byproduct of his endless magical reserves or not, Abyss has a surprisingly high bar of strength beyond the ordinary mage. Capable of overwhelming a monster such as Constantine without showing any fatigue or stress is just an expression of his ability to match people in fisticuffs as well as magical dueling. Ignorance Is Bliss: Abyss has the rare ability to make himself be completely unnoticed by those around him. Instead of outright invisibility, Abyss can dull the outward sensory functions of magical or natural make through concealing his every intent and motion to a minimum. This has made him not only an effective spy, but a terrifying assassin and his colleagues have remarked how spooky he can be simply by standing quietly next to them. Equipment/Paraphernilia Book of Zeref: A hard cover of leather, onyx and calcified human remains, the contents of the parchment is nearly unreadable to even the most avid scholars within the magical circles. Stave of the Damned: A Stave of obsidian, wrapped by demon flesh with the eye of Cerberus on a three-pronged head end,. Magic Black Soul: The magic of which Abyss draws forth his bottomless reserves of power. A pact formed out of denying himself rest in limbo or reincarnation, Abyss lives as an eternal being of death and black sorcery. From this he can dredge up countless eons worth of energy where no sane being can hope to compare. From this unholy sacrifice Abyss can form an innumerable of spells simply through the namesake of his own identity is hailed from. *Black Wave: The ability in which Abyss forms a field of energy that overlaps reality that is essentially a dimensional fabric of its own make. Able to conceal himself completely from view or others of his choosing, even avoiding attacks instantly by slipping through them. It's his go-to magic to avoid confrontation or outright clashing; though he has used it in tandem with his other form of molding Black Soul to. *Black Creation: The ability in which Abyss forms anything living or inanimate to be created from his very being. This is largely restrained to weapon creation, molding his body into an appropriate shape or size or nullifying the effectiveness of a given opponent in how he wills it. It's through this magic that he's nearly unmatched in offensive capability so long as he has the conscious effort to force aggression against his foes. *Black Space: The ability in which Abyss creates an entire space that he can manipulate as if he were a godly painter. This allows him to bend the air, earth, water, fire and light to personify anything of his imagination into reality. It's here he's most dangerous, and actually weakens holy, light and enchantment type magicks that one specializes in. *Black Hole: The ability in which Abyss opens a portal into the essence of "Black Soul", and absorbs anything/everything within its vortex. Once sucked in, nothing can escape unless Abyss wishes it released. This aspect of his magic can negate most offensive powers and attacks; however, he cannot use any other magic once invoked, leaving him vulnerable to counterattack once this spellcraft is utilized. Category:Black Wizard Category:Dark Mage Category:The Phoenix Saga